SATW: The Book of History
by nemolee.exe
Summary: After the SATW Baltic Sisters find a book that is empty, but is endless and writes by itself with every move the girls, the girls are excited. The sisters have one problem, though. Who created the book? Join Sister Estonia, Sister Latvia, Sister Lithuania as they go on an adventure to find the creator of the strange book, with a bunch of laughs added in.
1. Chapter 1

**(DISCLAIMER: I did not steal any OC from any person. All OCs are either mine or is my version of the OC.)**

 **\- PROLOUGE -**

"This is it. It wll start today."

Denmark was all confused by this statement. What is going to start today? A doomsday? If it was a doomsday if he was here, it would be bad.

That wouldn't happen, though. I mean, why would a doomsday happen? In the most peaceful town in the whole universe? Plus, they were in a highly-advanced lab underneath the city, so they have no chance of experiencing the outside world as of current. No, he shall not trust Brother Estonia. Never in his life has he agreed to this.

"History would let us etch our name in the papers." Brother Estonia firmly stated, "With this book, people will get to know about our wonders and will spread it towards the entire world."

It took some time, but Denmark finally said "Do you think this is a bad idea? Surely, they would think we are maniacs."

"Maniacs? MANIACS?!" Brother Estonia leaped from the chair, still clutching the book in his hand. "Just wait and see if they call us maniacs! We will never do any harm to the people of our universe, and in any alternate universes to come. We will just bury this book somewhere safe, and we will be off."

"B-b-b-b-b-b-but where will we do it? And if we did, will they catch?"

"Of course they wouldn't." Brother Estonia smiled." And I know just the place to bury it.

 **\- CHAPTER 1 -**

Sister Lithuania walked into the chilly, windy part of the park. It was cool enough for a walk around the park, and this was the best park to do so. It had a lot of hills and trees, so it was a grand exercise. She was walking down the path, while suddenly, from the tree to her right...

"Hi they, Lithy!"

Lithuania hated that nickname, and she knew who it was.

She looked to her right, and just as she predicted, she saw Sister Estonia hanging upside down on a tree brance. Her hat and hair, was perfectly in place. However, Estonia's skirt fell right near her hips, giving Lithuania a glimpse of Estonia's signature blue-and-white striped underwear. Seems like Sister Estonia was the playful type, and Lithuania already knew that.

"Hello there, Estonia."

"Taking a walk in the park I see? Seems like a good desicion in this cold weather."

"Yes." Lithuania chuckled to herself, but before she stepped even further, she stopped. "Sister Estonia?"

"Hm?"

"Get your feet off that tree branch and come walk with me."

Sister Estonia obeyed Sister Lithuania's command at once. She fell onto the ground, holding her hat to make sure it didn't fly away.

"Good. Let's start walking now."

They then got to the playground, memories springing up to their minds. Latvia always loved the swings, while Lituania and Estonia liked to go to the slides. Boy, did they hope that would happen again. Good times.

Estonia chuckled. She remembers too.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing. Say, want to go on the slide, just like the good old days?"

Lithuania smirked and replied "You betcha."

They started to run to the slide, but Estonia tripped on something.

"Ouchie." Estonia remarked, holding her head. At least she was okay.

Lithuania just stood there as Estonia winced. However, right underneath Estonia feet was a heavy book.

"What's is this?" Lithuania asked. She picked up the book as Estonia dusted herself.

"A book? Who would leave a book like this?" Lithuania hugged the book.

"Oooooh. Shiny." Estonia was not answering, it seemed like.

"What is this book anyway?"

"I dunno. We better go to Latvia and find out." Estonia suggested.

"Good Idea." Lithuania and Estonia ran all the way back home.

—

Latvia profusely sweated without end as she walked into the desk she usually works in. She had no idea why she put that damn thing in the middle of her room, but she didn't care a bit.

Who knew that cycling can be so hard.

Latvia was wearing a shirt with bikers shorts on with one red stripe coming down the right side. She took off the biker's helmet she was wearing. Just as she put it down, the front door opened, and her happy sisters Estonia and Lithuania ran into ther oom.

"What do you want?" Latvia remarked.

"Don't fret, Latvia. We got something for you." Estonia pulled out the book from her handbag.

"What is it?"

"It's a book." Lithuania adressed "We just found it in the park moments ago."

"A book, eh?" Latvia picked up the book. "Looks fun. What's it all about?"

"Um... we haven't opened it yet." Estonia replied.

"Well, you come to the right place too-"

Latvia opens the book to find the front page empty. She flips he rest the book, and all of the pages were empty as well.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Latvia exclaimed, enraged. She was aggressive when angry, so she started throwing things. "WHY THE FUCK DID YOU BRING ME AN EMPTY BOOK?! IS THIS A JOKE?!"

"Calm down, Latvia..." Estonia addressed.

"WHY SHOULD I FUCKING CALM DOWN?! YOU DON'T SEE I'M MAD! DO YOU THINK IT'S FUNNY TO MESS WITH ME, YOU LITTLE SHITS?"

Lithuania started to cry, Estonia shielded herself from things Latvia, when she suddenly realized...

"Maybe we are supposed to write our own story."

Latvia stopped throwing stuff and started to calm down. Man, she needs a shower.

"What did you say?"

"You know, like people write stories with blank books? I mean, an empty book is supposed to spark a creative story."

Latvia then smiled.

"You know what, you actually might be on the same page as me, Eesti."

Estonia let out a sigh of relief.

Latvia looked at cover of the book. "Hey? What's this?" She presses a circle in the middle of the cover. It glowed.

Latvia blinked. "Huh, nothing happened." Latvia then opened the book in the first page, and started walking. Suddenly, words came out of the book.

 _Latvia walked out the room._

"Wait, what the litteral fuck?"

"What's wrong?"

Latvia pointed to the book. "The book just wrote on it's own!"

"Guess we don't need a pen, then."

Latvia starts getting worried. "This might mean this book follows every move. This is a demented book."

"No, it's fucking not. Calm down." Lithuania exclaimed.

"Then why does it follow our every move?"

"I have no idea."

"Why don't we find out?" Estonia suggusted.

Latvia and Lithuania looked at Estonia.

"Well, we are getting advice from Estonia. The girl who wants to be Nordic."

"Yeah, Latvia. I know that. Anyways, I think I know why the book acts that way."

"You do?"

"Yep." Estonia smiled. "The person who made the book wants us to act, because the person wants us to create the story. They want us to be read, and we'll be famous.

Latvia shrugged "Yeah. Cool."

"I know, right?"

"So, are we going to create history?"

"Not right now. That's going to wait."

"Yeah." Latvia agreed. "I am tired. I need to go to sleep, after I wash up."

"I'm all up for it. I'm tired as well."

"Same here."

"What have you two been doing?"

"Um... taking a walk."

Latvia snickered.

"Well, it's getting late. We should be doing this tommorow. Good thinking, right?"

"Yep."

"I guess."

"I call the showers after Latvia!"

—

Estonia poked Latvia in the shoulder.

"Goddamnit, Eesti. What do you want?" Latvia replied.

"Come on, it's not like everyone here are sleeping." Estonia whispered. "It's currently 9:00 PM right now."

"That might be the case, but Lithy is sleeping"

A tired Lithuania groaned from the room 2 rooms down. Latvia sat on her bed.

"Why are you in my room?"

"That book..."

"Oh my god! What's wrong with it?"

"Nothing. Just curious about something."

"What?"

"Since it records our every move, is it endless?"

"An endless book?" Latvia wondered. "With infinite pages? That is just like heaven to me. Really awesome."

"Well, there are limited pages for now, but hopes are high the book will get bigger."

"There is a big chance it will do so."

"That's great."

"I can't wait to etch our own history book of some sort."

"Yeah!"

"Now, go back to bed, Estonia. You know how angry Lithuania gets whenever she wakes up in any second she's supposed to be asleep."

"Yes."

Estonia followed the command quietly, got on her bed, and went back to sleep.

—

 **Phew! Finally! First chapter done! This took a lot of time to make. Of course, there was procrastination involved since I am so busy. But, procrastination did not stop me at all, and I was able to finish Chapter 1 before the new year.**

 **Don't worry. More chapter will come. Eventually.**

 **—Nemo**


	2. Chapter 2

**(DISCLAIMER: I did not steal any OC from any person. All OCs are either mine or is my version of the OC.)**

 **\- CHAPTER 2 -**

The next day...

The three Baltic Sisters walked outside their home into the outside world. A nice, cool, gentle breeze welcomed them. Latvia, holding the book in her left hand, was the first to speak once they got out.

"So... About this book... who wrote it?"

"I dunno," Estonia said. "The author didn't write his name on it. Or it could be her..."

"Yeah," Lithuania replied. "The author might've been alive a few thousand years ago. The author might be dead."

"Well, we will find out once we find the author. Some sort of adventure." Latvia paused for a moment. "Hey, does this book really record every move we make?"

"Seems like it, Latvia," Estonia replied. "After the events of yesterday, I feel like this is the case."

"So, every word we a speaking, does it get recorded?" Latvia questioned.

"Yes," Estonia replied. "And our every step, too. So we must be careful with what we do."

Suddenly, a gust of wind blew towards the sisters. It flipped up Estonia's skirt, revealing, of course, the blue-striped underwear. Estonia noticed this and put her skirt down.

"Woah!" Estonia replied, still grasping onto her skirt. "Hopefully the book didn't record that."

Latvia opened the book, then closed it. "Yes," she announced. "It did record that."

"Oh man!" Estonia cried "So it does record EVERYTHING."

"You know what?" Latvia replied in anger. "I had enough of this. Why did we want to go outside? We're going back in."

The 2 other sisters followed Latvia back into the house.

Latvia put the heavy book on her desk. She sat on the desk chair and thought for a moment.

Estonia stared at the book in amazement. Lithuania, a blank stare.

Latvia sighed at all that the book showed. "I dunno why it's acting the way it is. I guess the best is to get rid of it."

"No, No, No!" Estonia urged. "This book could be really important!"

Latvia sighed. "But we know what this book is up to. What if this fucking book ruins our reputation?"

Lithuania said, "Come on, there's nothing bad about it."

"Yeah, but think about it," Latvia replied. "I mean, it recorded the time Estonia's skirt was up just recently."

Latvia points to Estonia, blushing.

"Well, that doesn't mean it ruins our reputation, right?" Lithuania argued and snatched the book from Latvia's hands.

"What are you-"

"Look. It's not like I'm destroying anything. It's just that... ." Lithuania paused for a moment. "IT's just this book can be a part of our future.

"Lithy, that is the most ridiculous idea I have ever-"

A small explosion was heard.

"What the hell was that?" Estonia exclaimed

"Dunno..."

The ground then shook.

Lithuania became dizzy. "WHAT THE FUCK?!"

"Calm down, Lithy..."

Estonia then found a page on the ground.

"You must have ripped a page from the book when you snatched it from my hands," Latvia informed.

"Thanks for stating the obvious," Lithuania said, sarcastically.

"Excuse me?" Latvia exclaimed.

The two girls started fighting. Estonia, trapped in a dangerous situation, doesn't know what to do. She has to cheer them up and fast. She then realized something. She took something out of her skirt pocket...

"Girls! Girls! Girls!"

The two girls stopped fighting.

"I got the invitation to Sister Denmark's party!"

The two girls squealed at once.

"Where did you get this?" Latvia asked.

"Did you get it on the streets, lying out somewhere?" Lithuania asked.

"No. As being the friend she is, she did give me one." Estonia replied.

"So... it's actually legit!"

"Yes."

The three girls squealed together.

"When is it?"

"It's tonight."

An awkward fell upon the girls.

"Wait, it's tonight?"

"Yes."

"Then we better start getting ready," Latvia suggested.

"Yes." Estonia agreed. "It's a fancy party."

Lithuania sighed. "Estonia, you know how much I hate those."

"Come on. It's from Sister Denmark!"

"Yeah, well I don't care if Sister Denmark invited you. I don't care if, heck, even FINLAND invited it. Heck, you are not even Nordic! They reject you!"

"Well, the boys reject me, anyway," Estonia replied.

"Let's not go."

"Let's go. Someone really crucial could be there." Latvia insisted.

"Maybe you are right!" Lithuania stated.

"We still might have a little time. It starts pretty late, so let's dress up a few before"

"Sure."

"I can't wait for the party!" Estonia gushed

"Same here!" Latvia agreed

The three girls waited for the moment to come.

* * *

 **Again, procrastination has limited me, but not enough. Finally, I finished my second chapter!**

 **Stick around, Chapter 3 is coming up next! And the party is coming as well. Can't wait to write the chapter!**

 **-Nemo**


	3. Chapter 3

"We're ready, Lithy!"

 _Again with the nickname._ Lithuania thought. She was wearing a black suit, complete with a black tux, black pants, and black socks. Even the dress shirt is black. Pretty boring for a party... this fancy. But it's the only fancy garb she has. Well, not really. She had other fancy clothes.

"Lithuania? Are you ready? We are ready!"

Then, finally, her two friends came in.

They seemed to be more dressed well than Lithuania. Latvia is wearing a white dress shirt with a black pleated skirt, while Estonia is wearing a full-on white dress. She has never seen them wearing anything else like those. Both of her sisters wear the same formal clothes every time.

"Come on, Lithuania. This is a formal party." Estonia whined.

"I know..." Lithuania said as they went out the door "But you know me. I just don't like wearing skirts in general. You know how much I look bad with them."

"PLEASE. Lithy. We've been through this." Latvia complained. "Don't let others judge what you wear. Just because someone tells you something doesn't mean you don't have to follow it."

"I know, but it was my choice. MY OPINION."

"No," Estonia replied. "I know how much Lithuanians look cute in skirts. Really cute."

Lithuania sighed. "It feels like others say that. Say that because they think it will cheer me up. To be honest, it does not. It is my CHOICE. I refuse to wear skirts. Why isn't anybody respecting my goddamn opinion?!"

"Hey, you have a point- Oh, we are here!"

The three girls arrived at Sister Denmark's house. It was a plain, old, but cool and luxurious house. The Denmarks needed not very much to live their lives. It gives Estonia memories. She remembered when she tried to sneak into Denmark's house just to join the Nordic party, but that failed. The only Nordic that gets along with her would have to be Finland. However, the Sister Nordics also give her more affection. Actually, all 5 of the Nordic sisters, along with Finland, are friends with her. Plus, she remembers when Latvia was all in for Sweden.

The 3 sisters walk to the front porch. Estonia rang the doorbell.

Sister Denmark was the one to answer the call. She has seemed to swap her usual Denmark Flag t-shirt and short skirt combo for a long-hemmed one-piece dress, which was perfect for the occasion.

"Hey! Glad you came, Eesti!" she told Estonia.

From the corner of the eye, Estonia can see Denmark and Norway converse with worried looks on their faces, with Iceland just looking at her. They were sitting at the same table.

Denmark was the first to calm down from his worried state. Denmark then got up from his chair and walked. Norway still staring at her, Estonia went to figure out why he is acting that way.

Just after that very moment, Sweden walked up to Latvia.

"Oh my god, SWEDEN?"

"Yep. That's right. The boy you dumped for who-knows-what."

"FUCK. You are the reason I am still single." Latvia complained.

"Yeah... I'm sorry. And plus, it was all your fault. No offense."

"Oh yeah. But still..."

"What's the matter?"

Latvia stopped dead in the middle of her speech and turned her head slightly to the right. Sister Sweden appeared in view.

"Why, hello there Latvia!"

"Oh no..." Latvia gulped.

"Um... Sister Sweden? Erm... Can you please not..."

"Oh, you are wearing a skirt again, I supposed."

 _Oh god._ Latvia though. _This is not good. I mean, I remember her Sister Iceland incident fresh right out of my memory._

And what she feared Sister Sweden would do, would.

Sister Sweden pinned Latvia to a nearby wall.

"GOD-FUCKING-DAMNIT, SISTER SWEDEN! THIS IS A PUBLIC PLACE!"

—

Meanwhile... Estonia is venturing away from the commotion of Latvia and Sister Sweden, and walking so steadily to the basement of the Denmarks. She was curious about what was in there.

Well, to her surprise and luck, he did open the door to the basement.

But Estonia thought... Where? Surely he couldn't have done it by fear. I mean, he probably got rid of his fear thanks to Sister Denmark.

Estonia turned the corner that led to the basement. Being carefree and curious, she walked down the steps. She noticed it right away- Denmark was on a desk. But why? Being more perplexed by this, she finds out why.

Estonia was certain that she had heard something.

"Yeah. Did you get it ready? Yeah. I knew it, bud. I would trust you. Oh wait, someone found it? OK then. I'll find out who. Anyways, thanks for talking to me at this late time. See ya later."

That must be Estonia's brother! She knew that voice from somewhere. It was certain he wasn't at the party, of course. But, what are they conversing about? Was it the book that she found? What was it...

Suddenly, Denmark turned around and saw her. He screamed.

Estonia was also nervous.

"Hey, woah woah woah. I didn't mean to scare you."

Denmark didn't listen. He just screamed.

"Hey, woah now..."

SHIT. Now Denmark was really provoked. So provoked that he ran up the stairs.

"Hey. Come back! I didn't mean to..."

She didn't meet Denmark at the top of the stairs. She just saw the party members, including the hostess Sister Denmark. She heard a thud, she saw Sister Sweden drop Latvia feet-first. She just swore she heard Latvia grunt during this. Sister Denmark went to the front of the crowd, looking worried.

"I heard a scream from my brother..." she said. "And I knew that you are the only other person who went down. Wha..."

"Let me explain. I didn't provoke him. He just somehow... it must have been his fear of me. I didn't cause any harm."

There was a moment of silence. Pure relief then showed on Sister Denmark's face.

"Alright, let's keep the party rolling!" She said.

And just like that, the party continued. Noone noticed about what happened at the basement. Well, except for Estonia. And probably Denmark.

—

Sooner or later, the party was over. Estonia saw it all. Sister Denmark saying goodbye to all of her friends, and Brother Denmark also bidding farewell to his buddies. And the strange thing is, that both never bothered to say goodbye to her or her sisters although they were still friends. Latvia, still clutching her skirt, was mortified. Estonia did not notice this until just about now.

"My god!" Latvia finally remarked. "When will she stop?"

"Who?"

"Sister Sweden."

So that's why she got into this mess. Poor woman.

"Sister Sweden?"

"Yeah," Latvia replied. "That's who flipped up my skirt, while you were in the basement. Or were you when that happened?"

"Oh god. That's just like what the wind tends to do to me."

Both of the sisters laughed at Estonia's joke.

"Well, at least she didn't go too far," Latvia sighed. "I had fucking enough of this already. It's just like the Sister Iceland incident."

Lithuania barged in on the conversation. "What happened in the Sister Iceland incident?"

"Shhh! We are not to speak of it."

"Yeah, Lithy! She might have heard us!"

Ugh, the nickname again.

"I told you both to stop calling me that!"

"I know, but what gives, Lithuania?"

"I just wanted to know what happened..." Lithuania stated.

"Yeah," Latvia replied. "But we don't want your comments, Lithuania. Look, I know you are scarier and ruder than me (Although your brother isn't like this.) doesn't mean you have to be a goddamn mother figure to us."

"My god. Soooooorry."

Estonia and Latvia looked at Lithuania.

"But... um... anyway... what is the Sister Iceland incident?"

"I told you, we do not speak about this! Shhhhh!"

Latvia paused for the moment.

"Oh god... The book might've written down all the pain I have gotten into with Sis Sweden! Oh my god... I am so embarrassed..."

"You are right," Estonia sighed. "We still have the book so..."

"Wow. I had nights that were a fucking pain, but this one tops the most."

Latvia raised an eyebrow. "Especially since your sister just fell victim to sexual harassment?"

"Guys, let's just forget all the mumbo-jumbo that happened back at the party and let's realize about the good times the party gave us. After all, we have to focus on happier things to be happier in life."

And they did just that. Forgetting of all of the bad things that happened in Sister Denmark's party, they went back home.

—

 **To be honest, this chapter was the most fun to write. Not because of what happened during the chapter, but that I get to dress up the characters into attire other than their flag shirts and regular bottoms. I mean, just imagine Latvia in a skirt! It would look cute, don't you think?  
**

 **Anyways, I will get a chance to make a Chapter 4, since I did not end the story yet. Stay tuned.**

 **\- Nemo**


End file.
